My Dinner With Sonic
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Sonic takes Amy out to dinner, but he's acting like a jerk!  However, is he doing it for a reason, or has he just gone crazy?  Oneshot.


"Soo-oonic!" Amy squealed as her hammer extended from her gloved hand. "Get back here, you moron!"

Sonic chuckled as Amy ran after him on the plains of Green Hill Zone. It was getting dark soon, and he had reservations for dinner. …and other plans as well.

Sonic screeched to a halt and waited as the pink hedgehog caught up with him. She puffed angrily as he gave her a "Yes?" look and a smirk. She raised her hammer, but before she could bring it down, Sonic leapt up. When he came down, Amy raised her head and screamed.

"I should whap you right now, you little rodent!" she hollered. Sonic laughed.

"Well, how about you have dinner with me first?" he asked. Amy snorted and entered to restaurant nearby.

"You're lucky, Sonic," she muttered.

The two hedgehogs sat down in a fancy booth, and two menus were laid in front of them. Sonic smirked.

"I'll have a Coke please," he told the waiter.

"I'll have coffee," Amy ordered. When the waiter left, Sonic lifted up the menu and began to read it.

"Ooh, how about I get the chili dog?" he asked. Amy glared at him.

"Sonic, this is a sophisticated restaurant! You can get by one day without eating a silly chili dog." Sonic shrugged.

"I dunno, I may wither away to nothin' if I don't get one in my system soon…" Amy rolled her eyes as she picked up her menu.

"You just had one for lunch today. You're NOT getting a chili dog." Sonic snorted and crossed his arms.

"Fine. Be a priss." Amy bit her tongue and said nothing. She told herself to calm down and have a nice dinner with her friend.

"Mm, this chicken sounds nice. I think that I'll get that. What about you?" Sonic glanced through and stuck out his tongue.

"Blech! Who in their right mind would order snail?" The guy sitting behind them glanced over irritably at the hedgehog. Sonic shrugged. "W'ever. This night is all about trying new things for me. Slimy glop it is." At that point, the waiter reappeared with the drinks.

"Ready to order?" he asked in a French accent. Amy nodded.

"I'll have the grilled chicken, with the fresh salad and the…baked roll for the sides. Sonic?" Amy asked, darting her eyes up at him. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, listen up, Frenchie," he said. "I want the snails with a side of fries and…"he glanced to the menu. "Chili dogs." As the waiter stalked off, Amy glared at her friend.

"How could you do that?" she asked. "I told you NOT to order chili dogs!" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Well, I gotta eat SOMETHING from my meal," he said. "Or I'll wither away! Skin and bones, I'm tellin' ya!" Amy sighed and sucked on her lip. Then she sipped her coffee, before nearly spitting it out from watching Sonic with his soda.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. The hedgehog stuck the two straws up his nose and sucked the soda.

"Mm, yummy!" he said with a clogged snout. Amy quivered with rage.

"Stop that!" she hissed. "You're embarrassing me, Sonic!" The she rested her chin in her palm. "Now I see how Doctor Eggman feels," she sighed.

Sonic just shrugged.

When the food came, Amy politely cut her chicken into small bites and ate the pieces. Then she would take a bite of her roll and her salad, take a sip of coffee, and wipe her mouth with her napkin.

Sonic, on the other hand, took huge, inconsistent bites of his chili dog and fries. He completely ignored the snails and gorged himself on chugging his coke. Amy slapped her face.

"Sonic!" she growled. "I can't believe I just had dinner with you. You're a sloppy eater, you're a horrible drinker, you don't care about anything, and you're-"

Sonic said nothing as he bowed on one knee and slipped a ring onto Amy's finger. A tear welled up to the side of the pink hedgehog's eye and she watched it glitter prettily.

"You're…you're marrying me…!" The two hedgehogs embraced, and the eating bystanders clapped at the two. When they finally sat down in their booth again, the waiter came and handed Sonic a paper.

"The bill," he added as he walked away. Sonic glanced at the figure, and pushed it over to Amy, before dashing away.

"Sonic!" Amy threw back her head as she screamed. "I love you, but you're such a BAKA!!!!!!!"

The End


End file.
